Rex Powers
Rex Alan Powers is Robbie's ventriloquist dummy. Characteristics Rex is the complete opposite of what Robbie comes off to be, dressing cooler than Robbie and flirting more often with girls. He is often rude to Cat, causing Robbie to make frequent apologies. Also, Rex insults Robbie Medium0.jpg Medium Rex.jpg 12222222.jpg 33333.jpg Download.jpg Rexdies2.jpg sometimes too, although Robbie controls him. He constantly tries to portray himself as a regular person, even saying "You don't know what I got!" to Tori when he states he has to go to the bathroom and she mentions that puppets don't need to. Rex jokes that he watches Fox News, implying he may be a Republican in terms of political views (Robarazzi). Robbie insists that Rex isn't a puppet, and that Rex's views are separate from his. For the most part, the Victorious crew agrees, and will not blame Robbie for Rex's outlandish comments. Rex is essentially Robbie's alter-ego, saying and doing things Robbie doesn't feel comfortable saying or doing himself. At times, this shows in Robbie's interactions with girls; most notably Tori. According to The Birthweek Song, Robbie's grandmother says that Rex was with Robbie for a long time, possibly even before high school. Robbie says that Rex is a demon, and an evil puppet. Rex actually has a mind of his own. In some episodes, it is shown that Rex is talking while Robbie isn't holding on to him. (i.e.: Survival of the Hottest, when he says "We're gonna drink fish water? in Beck's RV while Robbie is sprawled onto a couch) Of course, there is a possibility it's just Robbie with advanced levels of ventriliquism talent and in The Birthweek Song he is seen talking in Robbie's backpack but again it is probably Robbie. Rex is Robbie's worst enemy and those two have been in a lot of fights. But they are also best friends (especially in Rex Dies, where Robbie was deeply upset about Rex being hurt). So far, Rex has only been absent in Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out. In Rex Dies Rex was terribly injured, by being sucked into a Turblow Jet, a fan used to create a tornado in a play, that Tori was in charge of, that can suck and blow, and it was accidentaly on suck and sucked Rex into the fan. Gallery Click here to see Rex's gallery Trivia/Notes *He is 16 years old. *He always hits on Tori but never hits on Cat. Due to the duality of his relationship with Robbie, this may be a sign of Cabbie. (i.e: Robbie likes her but Rex doesn't) *Ironically, he has more fans than Robbie. *He is usually annoyed at places that don't sell anything his size, Robbie has to take him to the Small & Short Store. *In Pilot, Rex's head was bigger and his neck doesn't appear until later episodes. *Robbie says he's an evil little puppet, even though he controls him. *Rex can actually go to the bathroom when Mr. Sikowitz said it doesn't need to. *Rex can be seen or heard talking when Robbie isn't even holding him. Fans speculate that either it has a mind of its own or just Robbie with advanced ventriloquism talent. However, the latter explanation does not explain how his mouth moves when no one is even touching him, only leaving the former explanation. There is, in fact, technology to allow puppets to move when their puppeteers are far away, but it's unlikely Robbie would bother using this. *He has his own profile on TheSlap. *He appears in the same episodes Robbie was in, except Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out. *Also, in Freak the Freak Out it is shown that Robbie treats Rex as if he were a person. The DJ calls what they were doing a ventriloquist act. They respond (Robbie) "Ventriloquist?" (Rex) What's he talking about? *He gets hurt in Rex Dies. *In the promo of Pilot, his voice was higher. *As said on a picture on TheSlap.com, Rex sleeps for 12 hours. *Screen name is RexAndTheCity. *In the episode, The Wood, Trina ripped off Rex's foot and deep-fried it. *So far Jade and Trina have ripped off a body part of Rexs'. Jade tears off his arm in The Diddly-Bops and Trina rips off his leg and deep fries it in The Wood. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Males Category:Main Characters Teens